Une rencontre fortuite
by HayleyStories
Summary: Le jour du bal des Mikaelson, Caroline oblige Bonnie à l'accompagner. Ce soir là, Bonnie rencontre le plus jeune des originel, Kol. Commence alors entre eux un jeu de "je t'aime moi non plus" qui leur fera découvrir le véritable amour. *SPOILERS* Commence au 3x14 de TVD. Rating K pour l'instant mais peut changer. #Kennett
1. Chapter 1

Résumer

Le jour du bal des Mikaelson, Caroline oblige Bonnie à l'accompagner pour lui éviter de se retrouver seule pensant qu'Elena ne viendra pas. Là bas, la jeune sorcière rencontre le plus jeune des originels, Kol. Commence alors entre eux un jeu de ''je t'aime moi on plus'' qui leur fera découvrir le véritable amour.

Entre mauvais plans d'Esther pour tuer ses enfants, Abby Bennett qui refuse que sa fille fréquente un vampire, Elena qui crie haut et fort que la famille originelle ne fait que détruire tout ce qui est bon sur leur passage, Jérémy qui veut reconquérir Bonnie et Damon qui dit amen à tout ce que dit Elena, la jeune sorcière va avoir du fil à retordre. Sans oublier notre Katherine internationale qui va venir mettre son grain de sel dans tout ça !

Kol et Bonnie réussiront-ils à être ensemble au bout du compte ? Et la famille originelle dans tout ça ? Klaus verra t-il d'un très bon œil que son petit frère fréquente une sorcière ? Rebekah se vengera t-elle d'Elena après que celle ci l'ait poignardé ? Elijah découvrira t-il le sort que leur réserve leur mère ? Finn participera t-il aux plans de sa mère avant d'avoir retrouvé son grand amour ?

Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il va se passer ? Alors c'est tout simple : lisez !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : La rencontre

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici, me revoilà avec le chapitre 1 ! Vous avez dû tous lire le résumer complet alors vous devez savoir que cette fiction sera principalement du Kennett. Peut être y aura t-il d'autres couples, mais je ne garantis rien.**

**Ceci, mesdames et messieurs, est mon petit cadeau de ****Noël**** !**** Je ne publierais rien d'autre jusqu'à l'année prochaine.**

**J****'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Oh autre chose, la musique du bal est la même que celle de l'épisode, alors je vous invite à l'écouter pendant que vous lirez ce chapitre. Je vous la rappelle c'est : ******Give Me Love ********de ******Ed Sheeran. ****Cette chanson est vraiment très belle.**

**Bonne lecture ! Et Joyeux Noël à tous ! Merry Chritmas to all !**

**#########**

Réponses aux reviews :

mimi34 : Kikou ! Alors tout d'abord, heureuse que le résumer t'ai mis l'eau à bouche. Comme tu peux le constater, voilà le chapitre 1 ! Lol ! Pour ta question, non je n'ai pas arrêté ma fiction ''10 ans après ils se retrouvent'', elle est juste en pause car j'ai dû mal à trouver des idées pour la continuer. Elle sera fini mais pas tout de suite. Bisous et j'espère que ça te plaira !

Odessa : Hello ! Eh ben mademoiselle est pressée dit donc ! J'ai posté mon chapitre 8 sur mon autre fiction et la suite arrivera plus tard car elle est en pause. Donc non je n'ai pas arrêté. J'espère que tu liras celle-ci comme tu lis la première. Elle est un peu différente, je préfère te prévenir mais l'amour est toujours au rendez-vous, lol ! J'espère tout de même qu'elle te plaira ! Bisous !

**#########**

PDV de Bonnie

Couchée dans mon lit, je me repasse en boucle la demande de Caroline et la rencontre étrange que j'ai faite, plus tôt dans la journée.

_Flash Back_

_Comme suite à la demande de Care pour l'accompagner au bal des Mikaelson, je me suis rendue à la boutique de robe de soirée. J'ai farfouillé un peu dans tous les rayons, mais sans vraiment trouver mon bonheur. Mon choix se porterait bien sur une robe couleur vert pâle, bustier et évaser à partir des genoux, mais le prix m'a littéralement découragé. J'ai aussi trouvé une jolie robe écru saupoudrer de paillettes d'un violet profond absolument magnifique, qui serait dans mon budget._

_Au moment de me diriger vers un autre rayon, je suis tombée sur Rebekah Mikaelson, la sœur de Klaus mais également la seule fille de la famille._

_Moi : Rebekah ?!_

_Rebekah : Bonnie ? Que fais-tu ici ?_

_Moi _surprise_ : Je te retourne la question !_

_Rebekah : Je suis venue me choisir une robe pour le bal de mère. Et toi ?_

_Moi _sourit_ : Également. Caroline m'a ''convaincu'' de l'accompagner au bal._

_Rebekah _sourit d'amusement_ : Dit plutôt qu'elle t'a obligé !_

_Moi : Aussi oui ! Ah ah ah !_

_Rebekah : Apparemment elle sait comment obtenir ce qu'elle souhaite. Tu as repéré une robe à ton goût ? On y trouve un large choix !_

_Moi : Deux robes me plaisent, mais une seule est dans mes moyens._

_Rebekah : Lesquelles ? Montre les moi !_

_Je me dirige, suivie de Rebekah, vers les robes qui ont attiré mon regard. Après mûre réflexion, son choix se porte plutôt sur l'écru._

_Rebekah : Tu devrais la prendre, tu seras magnifique au bal !_

_Moi : Merci pour tes conseils Rebekah !_

_Rebekah : Je t'en prie !_

_Après qu'elle soit partie de son côté, j'ai pris la robe et suis allée l'essayer en cabine. Elle me va parfaitement. Je regarde la longueur pour voir où elle m'arrive et entend derrière moi un ''Jolie !''. Je me retourne mais... personne. J'en conclu donc que ce n'était pas à moi que l'on s'adressait et retourne m'habiller normalement. Je paie la robe et au moment de sortir, j'aperçois Rebekah qui, elle aussi, paye sa robe. Elle me rejoint en souriant et nous sortons ensemble de la boutique._

_Rebekah : Alors laquelle as-tu choisi finalement ?_

_Moi : La moins chère, tu penses bien !_

_Rebekah _range ses achats dans son coffre_ : Et t'as bien fais ! La robe est superbe !_

_?: Bek ?_

_Nous tournons la tête vers la source de la voix, où se trouve un jeune homme d'environ dix-huit ans._

_?: T'as enfin fini tes achats qu'on puisse rentrer ?_

_Rebekah : Oui j'ai fini monsieur le râleur !_

_?: Cool._

_Le jeune homme monte côté passager sans en attendre davantage. Je me tourne vers la vampire originelle une question dans les yeux._

_Rebekah : Mon petit frère n'est pas vraiment patient quand il s'agit de shopping._

_Elle prend une enveloppe dans son sac et me la tend._

_Rebekah : Tiens, une invitation pour le bal, comme ça tu as l'adresse et l'heure à laquelle tu dois y être, au cas où Caroline aurait du retard._

_Moi _récupère l'enveloppe_ : Merci Rebekah._

_Rebekah : Je t'en prie !_

_Je l'ai rangé dans mon sac puis ai pris le chemin vers la maison._

_Fin Flash Back_

Une fois arrivée chez moi, je range la robe et réalise brusquement que la voix entendu dans le magasin et celle du jeune frère de Rebekah ne font qu'une. Était-ce à moi qu'il s'adressait ? Mais pourquoi, on ne se connaît même pas ! Décidant de ne plus y penser, je me mets à mes devoirs avant de prendre ma douche.

Le bal étant dans deux jours, j'aurai tout le temps d'y réfléchir ce soir là.

Retour au moment présent, couchée dans mon lit, une constatation me vient également à l'esprit : c'est la première fois que j'ai une véritable conversation avec Rebekah sans que l'on essaye de se tuer mutuellement. Et qui plus est, elle m'a conseillé comme une véritable amie le ferait...

Le lendemain, je me rends au lycée où je retrouve mes amies Caroline et Elena. Au moment où je sors de ma voiture, une décapotable rouge se gare près de moi. En sort Rebekah. Elle me sourit et me lance un ''Bonjour Bonnie !'' avant de filer lorsqu'elle aperçoit Elena au loin. Un sourire apparaît sur mon visage, puis je me dirige vers mon casier pour récupérer mes livres de la matinée. Ensuite, je me rends à ma salle de cours et m'assoie à ma place habituelle sans attendre mes amies.

Caroline et Elena arrivent sur ses entrefaits et Care commence à ''attaquer'' le sujet Mikaelson.

Caroline : Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il s'est passé hier au Mystic Grill !

Moi _lassé _: Je l'ignore mais je pense que l'une d'entre vous va me le raconter.

Elena : La sœur de Klaus a invité Matt au bal.

Moi : Et en quoi est-ce grave ?

Elena : Oh hé, Bonnie, réveille toi ! On parle des Mikaelson là ! Les vampires originels ! Ceux qui détruisent tout ! Je te rappelle que Klaus a hypnotisé Stefan pour qu'il me tue ! T'es sur quelle planète aujourd'hui ?

? : Pas sur la planète ''Elena la garce'' en tout cas !

Caroline : Toi blondasse Mikaelson on t'a rien demandé !

Rebekah : Non c'est vrai, mais votre stupidité m'a interpellé.

Elena : Les monstres de votre famille devrait tous crever.

Rebekah : Fait attention Elena, tu es peut être importante pour mon frère mais tu n'es rien pour moi.

Elena : J'ai passé un marché avec Elijah, tu ne peux rien me faire.

Rebekah : Ah oui ! Elijah, le noble frère ! Celui qui répare tous les pots cassés. J'avais oublié.

Prof : Silence s'il-vous-plaît ! Mettez-vous au travail !

La journée passa, plus ou moins sans incident. Le soir au lieu de me diriger vers chez moi, je vais chez ma grand-mère pour essayer d'oublier les paroles monstrueuses d'Elena. Je me gare et me dirige vers la maison, mais aperçoit quelqu'un assis sur les marches du perron.

Moi : Que puis-je pour toi ?

? : Pourquoi restes-tu amie avec ces deux pestes ?

Moi : Que veux-tu dire ?

? : Caroline est antipathique au possible. Son sujet préféré c'est elle. Encore elle, toujours elle, même si elle se souci de ses amis, elle reste une ''mademoiselle je sais tout sur tout''. On dit que les blondes sont connes ben je crois qu'elle le confirme.

Moi : Caroline est... spéciale je l'avoue.

? _pour elle même_ : Le mot est faible. _A voix haute_ Bref, maintenant concernant Elena, cette fille est une véritable garce manipulatrice. Katherine est comme ça elle aussi, mais elle ne s'en cache pas.

Moi : Je dirais même qu'elle le revendique.

? _rigole_ : Je crois oui !

Moi : Rebekah viens en aux faits.

Rebekah : Je pense tout simplement que tu mérites mieux que ces deux filles.

Moi : C'est à moi d'en juger Rebekah. Ces deux filles, comme tu dis, je les connais depuis l'enfance. C'est vrai, elles ont beaucoup de défauts mais elles sont également là quand l'une de nous ne va pas bien.

Rebekah : Elena est-elle souvent là depuis que les frères Salvatore sont arrivés ? _Après deux minutes_ Ton silence veut tout dire.

Moi : Tu as peut être raison mais c'est à moi de me faire ma propre opinion.

Rebekah : Je ne conteste pas tes choix, je t'explique ce que je pense d'elles, c'est tout. _Se lève_ Je te vois au bal. Je ne viendrai pas en cours. A demain !

La seconde d'après elle n'est plus là. Je rentre et m'assoie dans le canapé et prend quelques minutes pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle m'a dit. C'est vrai, depuis que Stefan et Damon sont arrivés, rien n'est plus pareil. Nous ne sommes plus aussi proche qu'avant. Elena essaie de choisir entre les deux frères et Caroline essaye de construire une histoire avec Tyler. De mon côté, il y a bien Jérémie, mais le fait qu'il soit le frère de ma meilleur amie m'embête un peu. Il est gentil mais il n'est pas fait pour moi. Stefan et Damon, depuis leur arrivée, n'ont fait que du mal. Caroline est devenue vampire, Damon a essayé de me tuer, les problèmes se sont enchaînés les uns après les autres... Et la famille originelle dans tout ça ? Quel mal ont-ils fait ? A part Klaus qui voulait le sang d'Elena pour briser sa malédiction et faire des hybrides, les autres ne nous ont jamais rien fait. Rebekah, uniquement parce qu'elle est la sœur de Klaus, tout le monde l'a mise dans la catégorie ''personne méchante''. Mais elle ne nous a jamais fait de mal, elle voulait juste s'intégrer. Elijah, lui, voulait aider son frère. Quant aux deux autres je ne les connais pas. Mais j'aimerais apprendre à connaître le petit frère de Rebekah, le jeune homme mignon que j'ai vu dans l'un des cercueils et que j'ai aperçu à la boutique de robe. De qui tient-il sa personnalité ? De Klaus ? D'Elijah ? De Rebekah ? De leur autre frère ? Et puis quel est son nom ? Une chose est sûre, je ne veux plus que quelqu'un mette les pieds dans la maison de ma grand-mère sans mon accord.

Je lis les grimoires de grand-ma et trouve le sort que je cherchais. Je le lance en déclinant tous ceux qui n'ont plus le droit de rentrer. Lorsque je lève la tête du grimoire dans lequel j'étais plongé, je me rends compte qu'il fait nuit noire dehors. Je fais mes devoirs, me douche et vais me coucher.

A mon réveil, il est midi passé. Je prends une douche rapide et attrape mon portable pour vérifier si je n'ai pas de messages tout en préparant mon repas. J'ai une dizaine d'appels manqués de Caroline et autant d'Elena, sans compter les messages. Je leur envoie à chacune un message rassurant. Mon repas terminé, je passe chez moi chercher toutes mes affaires plus la robe. Je retourne chez ma grand-mère où je range tous mes vêtements dans mon armoire ou ma commode. Mon père étant toujours en voyage d'affaire et me sentant plus en sécurité chez ma grand mère, je lui envoie un message l'informant que j'ai déménagé afin qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Je sors faire quelques courses comestibles en espérant ne croiser personne mais ma prière n'est pas entendu et je tombe sur mes amies.

Elena : Bonnie où étais-tu ? On était morts d'inquiétude ! Damon m'a dit que tu avais eu la visite de Rebekah hier soir, elle ne t'a rien fais ? Ne t'as pas été hypnotisée ? Tu vas bien ?

Moi _énervée_ : Elena, lâche moi. Je vais bien alors laisse moi tranquille. Je suis une grande fille, je sais me débrouiller toute seule.

J'accélère le pas en espérant passer inaperçu mais là encore on ne m'a pas entendu. Damon et Stefan sont sur le perron de la maison de ma grand-mère à m'attendre. Lorsqu'ils me voient, ils se lèvent pour venir à ma rencontre.

Stefan : Bonjour Bonnie, Elena nous a dit que tu était bizarre, tout vas bien ?

Elena _loin__tain__e_ : Damon ne la laisse pas passer, elle a un truc de différent, je suis sûre que Rebekah l'a hypnotisé !

Damon va pour m'attraper mais je lui donne un anévrisme. Stefan va pour s'avancer mais je le lui déconseille du regard. Je rentre chez moi et relâche la pression sur Damon. Caroline, Elena et les deux frères se précipitent vers la porte pour entrer mais se rendent compte que le passage est bloqué.

Elena _inquiète_ : Bonnie que fais tu ? Pourquoi ne pouvons nous plus entrer chez toi ?

Moi : Alors de 1 c'est chez ma grand mère et de 2 j'ai placé un sort pour que plus personne ne puisse entrer sans mon autorisation. Traduction, je vous ai révoqué l'accès à cette maison. Et 3 Rebekah ne m'as rien fait, on a juste discuté. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser je dois me préparer pour un bal. Oh Caroline ! Inutile que tu m'accompagnes, j'irais seule, merci.

Sur cette tirade, je leur claque la porte au nez et vais ranger mes courses dans les placards et le frigo. Je ne peux entendre que des brides de conversation mais cela me suffit. Rebekah a raison, je n'ai aucune raison de rester amie avec eux si c'est pour les entendre rejeter toujours la faute sur les autres et sans accepter leurs propres erreurs.

PDV de Rebekah

Je suis tranquillement installée dans le salon à me mettre du vernis aux ongles lorsque mon adorable petit frère entre dans la pièce.

? : Bek !

Moi : Oui Kol.

Kol : C'était qui la fille avec qui tu discutais avant hier ?

Moi : Une amie, pourquoi ?

Kol : Pour savoir. Je suis curieux c'est tout.

Klaus _entre dans la pièce_ : Ne touche pas à la sorcière Kol.

Kol : Une sorcière ?

Moi : Une sorcière très gentille.

DING DONG

Moi : Vous attendez quelqu'un ?

Klaus : Non.

Kol : Je ne connais personne ici alors ne me regarde pas comme ça...

Elijah _dans l'entrée_ : Elena, Caroline et les frères Salvatore, que puis-je vous ?

Elena : Rebekah est là ?

Elijah : Bien sûr, suivez-moi. _Entre dans le salon_ Rebekah, ces jeunes gens veulent te parler.

Moi _moqueuse_ : Que puis-je pour vous ?

Elena _attaque_ : Qu'as tu fais à Bonnie ?

Moi _stupéfaite_ : Pardon ? Comment ça ''qu'ai-je fais à Bonnie'' ? Rien du tout.

Caroline : On sait que tu es allée la voir, de quoi avez-vous parler ?

Moi _railleuse_ : De la pluie et du beau temps.

Klaus : Pouvons-nous au moins savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Elena : Il se passe que ta maudite sœur a dû hypnotiser ma meilleure amie, parce qu'elle a déménagé chez sa grand-mère et qu'elle nous en interdit l'accès.

Damon : Que lui as-tu fais Rebekah ?

Moi : Rien-du-tout. Nous avons juste parler.

Elijah : Rebekah ?

Moi : Je le jure Elijah ! Je n'ai pas touché à Bonnie ! Je ne lui ferais aucun mal !

Elena : Votre famille est maléfique à elle toute seule.

Kol _sombre_ : Veux-tu bien répéter stupide double ? Si nous, nous sommes malveillant, toi t'es quoi ?

Elijah : Kol.

Klaus : Kol calme toi.

Kol : Je vais me préparer pour le bal. _Il sort_

Moi _me lève avec mes affaires_ : Pour la dernière fois, je ne lui ai rien fait. Peut-être a-t-elle juste ouvert les yeux et pris conscience de ce que vous êtes.

Je n'écoute pas ce qu'ils répliquent et monte dans ma chambre. Je mets mes chaussures et utilise ma vitesse vampirique pour me rendre chez Bonnie. Je toque et attend qu'elle ouvre.

Bonnie : Rebekah !

Moi : Ai-je le droit d'entrer ou dois-je te parler ici ?

Bonnie : Heu... _elle sort me rejoindre_ Que puis-je pour toi ?

Moi : Elena est arrivée chez moi il y a quelques minutes en m'accusant de t'avoir hypnotisé parce que tu leur avais interdit l'accès.

Bonnie : Tu n'y es pour rien. J'ai juste réfléchi à ce que tu m'avais dis et pensé à tout ce qu'il c'était passé depuis que Stefan et Damon étaient arrivés.

Moi : Et ?

Bonnie : Et je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup de drames étaient arrivés par leur faute. Klaus a ses torts, mais comparé à Stefan ou Damon, ce n'est rien. Quand à toi tu voulais juste te faire des amis mais nous t'avons mis d'office dans la catégorie ''sœur de Klaus''. Je suis désolée.

Moi : Excuses acceptées. On en parle ce soir au bal ? De plus mon petit frère Kol aimerait te rencontré officiellement.

Bonnie : Et bien nous verrons cela ce soir. J'allais me préparer justement.

Moi : OK je te laisse alors. A tout à l'heure !

Bonnie : Bye !

Je rentre en vitesse pour me préparer.

PDV de Bonnie

Rebekah partie, je vais prendre ma douche et commence à me préparer pour le bal. Je me coiffe avec recherche, me maquille, me parfume et enfile ma robe. Une heure plus tard je suis fin prête. Approchant l'heure du bal, j'attrape mes clefs de voiture, mon sac et me dirige vers le manoir Mikaelson.

Une fois sur place, je me rends compte qu'Esther, la mère de Klaus, n'a pas fait dans la dentelle. Le manoir est splendide et les décorations absolument magnifiques. Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée lorsque j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler. J'aperçois Caroline et continu mon chemin sans l'attendre. Ce n'est qu'à l'entrée qu'elle me rattrape.

Caroline _m'attrape le bras_ : Bonnie attends moi !

Moi _me dégage_ : Pourquoi ? Pour me dire qu'Elena a raison sur toute le ligne ? Que la famille Mikaelson est à éviter ! Non merci.

Caroline : Non je... Écoute, reconnaît qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait tord.

Moi _ironique_ : J'ai hâte d'entendre ton plaidoyer.

Caroline : Depuis qu'il est arrivé, Klaus a tué beaucoup de nos proches.

Moi : C'est vrai que Stefan et Damon sont des enfants de cœur, j'avais oublié.

Caroline : Klaus a tué Elena !

Moi : Et tu t'arrêtes à ça ?

Caroline : Oui ! Il a tué ma meilleure amie ! Pour moi c'est un monstre, c'est tout ! De plus, il a fait partir Tyler !

Moi : Tyler est un crétin fini, n'importe qui te le dira ! Mais j'ignorais que tu t'arrêtais juste aux apparences Caroline ! Si ce n'est que ça qui fait que vous pensez que cette famille mérite la mort, alors c'est que vous n'avez rien compris. _Commence à m'éloigner_ Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai une amie à trouver. Contrairement à vous, elle sait différencier le bien et mal. Elle ne met pas tout le monde dans le même panier.

Je pars vers la gauche en évitant Damon et la mère de Tyler qui ont tout entendu. Ce n'est qu'en me retrouvant face à Klaus que je me rends compte que je suis allée dans sa direction sans le savoir.

Klaus : Bonsoir Bonnie.

Moi : Klaus.

Klaus : J'ai entendu ta... conversation avec Caroline.

Moi : Conversation ou dispute ? Question de point de vue.

Klaus _sourit_ : Ta dispute. Puis-je te poser une question ?

Moi : Je t'écoute.

Klaus : Je... _remarque quelque chose derrière mon épaule_ Que dirais-tu si nous allions discuter ailleurs ?

Moi _remarque que Damon et Caroline écoute__nt_ : Avec plaisir.

Je suis Klaus en slalomant entre les convives et bientôt nous nous retrouvons dans le bureau, où Elijah, Rebekah et j'imagine Kol, sont présents. Rebekah me sourit et me tend une coupe de champagne que j'accepte avec plaisir.

Elijah : Miss Bennett, soyez la bienvenue dans notre manoir.

Moi : Merci Elijah.

Klaus : Ce que je voudrais savoir est : pourquoi nous as-tu défendu ?

Elijah : Et plus particulièrement Klaus. Caroline a raison, il vous a fait beaucoup de mal.

Moi : Mais Rebekah et vous, vous ne nous avez jamais rien fait. _M'adresse à Klaus_ Oui tu nous as fais du mal, mais Stefan et Damon nous en ont fait beaucoup plus.

Kol _parle pour la première fois_ : Du genre ?

Moi _me tourne vers lui_ : Du genre beaucoup de meurtres ont été perpétrés lorsque Damon est arrivé. Il a transformé la sœur de Matt en vampire, il a tué l'entraîneur de foot du lycée, il s'est servi de Caroline comme garde manger et il essayé de me tuer ! Et la liste est longue !

Klaus : Et Stefan ?

Moi : Oh Stefan s'est comporté en parfait gentleman ! Mis à part le fait qu'il est sorti avec Elena juste parce qu'elle est le sosie de Katherine. Et qu'il ait caché à tous sa véritable identité.

Elijah : Que reproches-tu aux frères Salvatore ?

Moi : Ma grand-mère est morte à cause d'eux ! Damon voulait absolument retrouver Katherine qui était censé être dans une tombe. Elle a utilisé ses dernières forces pour ouvrir le caveau et en est morte. De plus, dès que nous avons appris qu'un ''danger'' arrivait, la seule chose que Damon et Stefan ont été capable de me dire c'est ''Bonnie fait un sort pour protéger Elena'', ''Bonnie tue Klaus'', ''Bonnie fait ceci'', ''Bonnie fait cela''... J'en ai mare de servir d'arme sans avoir aucun remerciement après. Ils se servent de moi ! Je ne suis pas une chose !

Elijah : Hum...

Klaus : A quoi penses-tu mon frère ?

Elijah : Je veux pas t'embêter avec ça Bonnie mais... Il y a quelques jours je suis allé dans la chambre de mère et j'ai découvert de la sauge.

Rebekah : Tu sais bien qu'elle aime ce genre de chose.

Kol : Elle préparerait quelque chose ?

Moi : Vous voulez que je découvre quoi ?

Elijah : Non. Nous le saurons bien assez tôt. Ce que j'aimerais c'est que, si jamais tu apprends quelque chose, tu nous le dises.

Moi : Qu'est ce que j'y gagne ?

Elijah : La compagnie de Rebekah et notre gratitude à tous.

Rebekah : Ce qu'Elijah veux dire c'est que l'on se verra plus souvent.

Klaus : Si tu nous rends ce service, tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici et tu pourras consulter les livres de magie que nous possédons.

Kol : Même si elle ne le fait pas, elle sera toujours la bienvenue.

Rebekah _avec un petit air de sous-entendu_ : Mais bien sûr Kol.

Elijah : Retournons à la fête avant que l'on ne remarque notre absence.

Nous nous dispersons tous ici et là dans le manoir. Ayant fini mon verre, je vais en chercher un autre mais tombe sur Elena.

PDV de Kol

Après la petite réunion dans le bureau avec la sorcière Bennett, nous retournons à nos affaires. Je vais pour prendre un verre mais aperçoit au loin Bonnie et le double, Elena. Cette fille n'est pas si jolie que ça, elle n'est qu'une pâle copie de Katherine et Tatia. Je remarque que la sorcière n'est pas ravie que sa copine soit là. Au moment où je m'apprête à écouter leur conversation Rebekah, Klaus et Elijah arrivent près de moi.

Elijah : Kol que fais-tu ?

Moi : Regardez là-bas.

Klaus : Elena.

Rebekah : Voyons voir ce qu'elles se disent.

Nous tendons chacun l'oreille.

_Bonnie : Que fais tu ici Elena je croyais que tes chevaliers servant ne voulait pas que tu viennes !_

_Elena : Bonnie que t'arrive t-il ? D'abord tu dis à Caroline que Klaus et sa famille ne sont pas si mauvais qu'ils en ont l'air et maintenant ça. Que se passe t-il ? T'a été hypnotisé c'est ça !_

_Bonnie : Je suis une sorcière Elena, je suis immunisée contre les pouvoir des vampires. Ce qui veut dire que je ne peux être hypnotisée._

_Elena : Alors pourquoi les défendre ? Sais-tu tout le mal que m'a fait cette famille ?_

_Bonnie : Rectification, le seul qui t'a fait du mal c'est Klaus. De 1 parce qu'il t'a tué en récupérant son côté loup-garou, de 2 en te prenant du sang. Rebekah et Elijah ne nous ont jamais rien fait._

_Elena : Non mais tu t'entends ! Maintenant tu vas me dire que Rebekah est une sainte ! Cette fille est une vraie garce !_

_Bonnie : Et encore tu n'as pas rencontré leur petit frère. Lui aussi tu vas le traiter de monstre alors que tu ne le connais pas ?!_

_Elena : Chaque membre de cette famille est un monstre._

_Bonnie : Si je suis ta logique, cela voudrait dire que Stefan, Damon, Caroline et Tyler seraient eux aussi des monstres. Ce qui s'applique à Damon, c'est vrai._

_Elena : Non c'est faux ! Damon a fait des choses horribles mais il a changé ! Stefan aussi ! Caroline n'est pas un monstre ! Quand à Tyler, il a juste du mal à être un hybride c'est tout._

_Bonnie : Donc, Damon, Stefan, Caroline et Tyler peuvent changer mais pas la famille de Klaus c'est ça ? C'est bien ce que j'ai compris ?_

_Elena : C'est tout à fait ça._

_Bonnie : Et Katherine, tu la mets dans quelle catégorie ? Ceux qui peuvent changer ou ceux qui sont irrécupérable._

_Elena : Katherine est une salope manipulatrice. Elle s'est jouée de Stefan et Damon. Elle est comme Rebekah._

_Bonnie : Ou comme toi._

_Elena : Quoi ? Attend que veux-tu dire ?_

_Bonnie : Je veux dire que de toi, Katherine et Rebekah, je me demande laquelle est la plus garce. Rebekah n'est pas celle que vous pensez tous. Katherine est une garce mais elle ne s'en cache pas. Mais toi dans tout ça ? Tu joues à plouf pouf avec les frères Salvatore. Un jour tu vas avec l'un, le lendemain avec l'autre. Tu n'arrêtes pas de jouer avec eux Elena, c'est à croire que tu ne sais pas aimer ou même ce que veux dire ce mot. Tu es une véritable garce manipulatrice doublée d'une salope. Tu sais quoi ? Ne m'approche plus et dis à tes chiens de garde de ne plus m'approcher non plus sinon vous risquez de vous retrouver six pieds sous terre. C'est également valable pour Caroline. Le seul d'entre vous qui se permet de ne pas juger cette famille, c'est Matt._

Nous cessons d'écouter au moment où nous voyons la sorcière s'éloigner. Ce qu'elle a dit m'a surpris. Nous ne nous connaissons pas et elle m'a défendu. Elle a défendu chaque membres de ma famille, enfin sauf Finn et mère mais ça se comprend. Une chanson se fait entendre et chacun cherche une ou un partenaire. Je vois Damon accompagner Elena sur la piste. Je cherche du regard la sorcière et la trouve à parler avec un jeune homme blond. Rebekah les rejoint et je ne tarde pas à en faire autant. J'arrive près d'eux au moment où Rebekah ouvre la bouche.

Rebekah : Matt accepterais-tu de danser avec moi ?

Matt : Bien sûr. A plus tard Bonnie !

Moi _m'adresse à la sorcière_ : On dirait que tes amis t'ont laissé tomber.

Bonnie : Je pense que ma liste d'amis vient de se raccourcir.

Moi _hésite_ : Hum... M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

Bonnie _hésite_ : Heu... oui, avec plaisir.

Je lui tends la main et l'entraîne sur la piste de danse. Nous dansons et virevoltons sur la piste sous les yeux médusés de ses amis et sous les regards attendris de ma fratrie. Je lui raconte plusieurs anecdotes plus drôles les unes que les autres et c'est avec plaisir que je l'entends rire à chacune de mes bêtises en faisant quelques petits commentaires certaines fois. Au moment de changer de partenaire, je lui avoue qu'elle est une merveilleuse danseuse et la laisse dans les bras d'un autre. Je réceptionne ma petite sœur qui me fait un sourire narquois.

Moi : C'est quoi ce sourire ?

Rebekah : Oh rien. On dirait que tu t'amuses bien à cette soirée.

Moi : Ça aurait pût être pire.

Rebekah : Oui c'est vrai, tu aurais pût ne pas rencontrer Bonnie.

Moi : Que vient-elle faire dans la conversation ?

Rebekah : Avoue que tu as craqué pour elle !

Klaus _murmurant_ : La plus drôle des blagues de ce soir.

Moi _lui répond_ : Pas autant que toi t'amourachant d'une vampire qui te traite de monstre.

Elijah _non loin de là_ : Suffit vous deux, vous êtes fatiguants. Mais Kol, Rebekah n'a pas tord. Et toi Klaus, Kol n'a pas non plus tord.

Klaus/Moi : La ferme !

La chanson finie, je m'éclipse dans le jardin où j'aperçois Stefan briser la nuque de son frère et Elena suivre Finn à l'étage. Que manigancent-ils ceux là ? Je décide de ne pas y penser davantage et m'assoie sur un banc. Je repense à ce que m'a dit Rebekah concernant Bonnie. Il est vrai que la jeune sorcière est jolie, surtout ce soir dans sa robe de bal, mais elle reste une sorcière. Tout le monde sait que les sorcières et les vampires ne sortent pas ensemble. De plus, je suis sûr qu'elle a déjà un copain. Je préfère ne rien espérer avec elle.

? : A quoi penses-tu mon frère ?

Moi : A rien.

? : Tu penses à ce que t'as dis Rebekah concernant la sorcière Bennett ?

Moi _soupire_ : Que dois-je faire Elijah ?

Elijah : Laisse faire le temps. Tu viens à peine de te réveiller d'un sommeil de cent ans. Apprends à la connaître, gagne sa confiance, mais surtout ne fais pas comme Klaus, laisse lui sa liberté. Ne la couvre pas de cadeau, de bijoux ou autre pour gagner sa sympathie. Soit comme tu étais lorsque vous dansiez tout à l'heure. Naturel.

Moi : Je vais y réfléchir.

Elijah : Tu as tout le temps. Je venais juste t'annoncer qu'il se faisait tard et que Bonnie rentrait chez elle. Je l'ai entendu en parler avec Klaus à l'instant. Si tu veux lui souhaiter une bonne nuit...

A peine a-t-il fini sa phrase que je suis dans le parking. J'aperçois Bonnie près de sa voiture et vais la rejoindre.

PDV de Bonnie

J'ai passé une soirée merveilleuse ! Bon, si l'on ne compte pas Caroline et Elena qui n'ont pas arrêté de me fusiller du regard. Je m'apprête à ouvrir ma portière lorsque je sens une présence derrière moi. Je me retourne et sursaute de surprise en découvrant Kol.

Moi : Kol ! Tu m'as fais peur !

Kol : Excuse moi, ce n'était pas mon intention. Elijah m'a dit que tu rentrais chez toi alors je venais te souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Moi : Merci c'est vraiment gentil de ta part.

Kol : C'est trois fois rien. Heu... Au fait, ma mère m'a également inscrit à votre lycée. A partir de lundi je serais en cours avec toi.

Moi : Deux Mikaelson ! C'est Elena qui va crier au scandale !

Kol : Alors elle, qu'elle n'essaye même pas de m'approcher.

Moi : La seule chose qu'elle pourrait faire serait de venir t'agresser comme elle l'a fait avec Rebekah. Dans le pire des cas, elle viendrait me demander de faire un sort pour que tu partes.

Kol : Tu le ferais ?

Moi : Toi et ta sœur ne m'avez rien fait, alors non, je n'aurais aucun intérêt à faire un sort de la sorte. Je vois d'ici l'ambiance qu'on aura la semaine prochaine.

Kol : Ça ne seras pas triste.

Moi _rigole_ : Pas vraiment.

Kol : Bon, je te laisse rentrer chez toi au chaud. Passe une bonne nuit Bonnie, à lundi.

Moi : Merci Kol toi aussi. A lundi !

En parfait gentleman il ouvre ma portière et une fois installée, il la ferme. Je démarre et rentre chez moi. Arrivée à bon port, je me dépêche de rentrer, ferme la porte à clef et vais me changer. Pendant que je passe une tenue de nuit, je me repasse la soirée en boucle dans ma tête. La dispute avec Caroline, la discussion avec Klaus et ses frères et sœur, la dispute avec Elena, la danse avec Kol puis celle avec Stefan me demandant ce qu'il se passe vraiment, la discussion avec Klaus jusqu'à mon départ et la mini discussion avec Kol près de ma voiture.

En y réfléchissant bien, je me rends compte que je me sens plus à l'aise avec Rebekah et sa famille qu'avec mes propres amis. Tout ça est nouveau pour moi et je compte bien tout faire pour qu'Elena ne fasse aucun mal à Rebekah ou même à Kol, Klaus ou Elijah. Pourquoi était-elle là ce soir ? A t-elle rencontré Esther, la mère des originels ? Que préparent-elles ensemble ? Esther veut-elle vraiment réunir sa famille ? Je me souviens du discours qu'elle a tenu ce soir...

_Flash Back_

_**Esther **: Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs. Je vous invite à prendre une flûte de champagne et à vous joindre à moi pour porter un toast. Rien ne pourra jamais me procurer une plus grande joie que de voir ma chère famille belle et bien rassemblée. Permettez-moi de tous vous remercier de votre présence à cette merveilleuse soirée qui à nos yeux fera date. Santé !_

_Fin Flash Back_

Lorsque nous avons tous avalé une gorgée, j'ai eu une drôle d'impression. Celle-ci est toujours là et je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire comme si quelque chose allait se produire prochainement...

Je reconnais que je n'ai pas vraiment été cool avec mes amies. Caroline vient de perdre son père et quant à Elena, Alaric est malade. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'elles mettent ce qui leur arrive sur le dos de la famille Mikaelson.

Voyons voir comment tout cela va se terminer... J'espère juste qu'il n'y aura pas de mort...

A suivre...

**########**

**Hello mes lecteurs/lectrices ! Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? L'amitié qui commence à se former entre Bonnie et Rebekah ? La rencontre de Kol et Bonnie ? Les disputes ? Bonnie qui défend les originels ? La danse entre nos deux tourtereaux ? …**

**Trop long, trop court ? Pas assez détailler, trop détailler ? Vous voulez plus d'action ? Plus de romance ? Plus de scènes entre tel et tel personnage ? Je vous préviens vous n'aurez pas de Klaroline, ni de Delena, ni de Stelena, ni de Forwood (Tyler étant partit dans les Appalaches). En échange vous aurez beaucoup de Kennett !**

**Si vous avez aimé le résumé complet et mon chapitre 1, je vous invite à en parler à vos amis ou à ceux qui suivent vos histoires pour faire connaître la mienne (j'ai pas trop de succès).**

**Bisous tout plein et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! J'espère que Papa Noël vous gâtera bien !A l'année prochaine ! Et profiter bien de vos vacances pour ceux qui en ont !**

**Laura**

*********************** MERRY CHRISTMAS &amp; HAPPY NEW YEAR 2015 ***********************


	3. Chapter 3

Hello mes loulous!

Tout d'abord je tiens à vous rassurez, oui je suis toujours vivante! Lol! Ensuite je voudrais m'excuser pour cette très longue attente des mes nouveaux chapitres.

1ère chose : Le chapitre 2 de ma fiction "Une rencontre fortuite" est pratiquement terminé.

2ème chose : Ma fiction "Dix ans après ils se retrouvent" est passé en crossover "Originals/Vampire Diaries" pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas remarqué.

3ème chose : Je ne sais quand est-ce que je publierais la suite des deux fictions, j'ai plusieurs préoccupations en ce moment.

4ème chose : Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël en retard.

Bisous mes amours! J'essaie de revenir bientôt!

################ BONNE ANNEE MES LOULOUS ! ######################


End file.
